


The Allure Of An Idiot

by orphan_account



Series: S T R A W H E A R T [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luffy attracts... unexpected attention. Law has to deal with it.





	The Allure Of An Idiot

The rain is beating against the large leaves that make up the makeshift roof above. Inside, despite the dreary and wet weather, the small beings that lured them to this island and made it dangerously hard to leave (they used one of many sea volcanoes to their advantage), are throwing a party.

Why Law's still here and not on his way to the island where he's supposed to be? It's simple: The Straw Hats' are insane, unconventional pirates that manage to befriend people who tried to originally kill them, and he's their ally.

So the infamous Surgeon of Death is under a hut—which is surprisingly large despite the inhabitants small stature—listening to the beat of several of the Islanders handmade drums while watching his crew, most of the Straw Hats', and Straw Hat himself act idiotic as they party with the lost tribe.

The only good thing about the island that resembles Zou? They have old techniques and remedies that he wasn't privy to before.

"Luffy has a certain allure, doesn't he?"

Law gives the archaeologist a sideways glance, observing the liquid inside the handmade cup currently being held by Robin. She doesn't seem to be fazed by the strong liquor in her cup (because apparently ancient techniques and remedies aren't the only thing the inhabitants have mastered), and only sports a flush in her cheeks and usual smile while watching her captain keep charming the small princess that he agreed to help.

"Straw Hat has his moments," Law agrees, watching the idiot bent over to spin the small princess.

"My, is that a smile I see on the infamous Surgeon of Death's face?"

Law smirks, catching her mischievous stare and nodding towards the swordsmen.

"Did the infamous Devil Child challenge Zoro-ya to a drinking contest?"

She smiles, and in that moment, the pirate captain wonders when he's become friendly with the Straw Hat that subtly (one of few, because the Straw Hats' aren't known for their subtly) threatened to de-man him if he broke her captain's heart.

"Are you implying that I'm intoxicated, Traffy?"

"Only that your attempts to make me jealous of a person shorter than Straw Hat are poorly executed."

"I would never do such a thing, Traffy." Robin admonishes, a hand splayed across her chest in feigned shock. "Even if a certain princess is currently kissing my captain much in a similar manner to how Sanji's sister had done to save his life."

Law feels a frown settle across his features, eyeing the scene before him. The last time Straw Hat had been kissed by someone else was to save his life, understandable. But when things were... _escalating_ in the aquarium room aboard Sunny and the idiot suddenly laughed and remarked about how Law needed to use more tongue like butterfly girl, it can make an incident stick.

Luffy laughs after the small princess withdraws and cradles her reddened cheeks, before saying something and pointing towards the frowning Surgeon of Death.

The princess looks crestfallen as she nods, but it soon turns into a smile when Luffy grabs her hands and begins spinning her around in another dance.

Law snorts while Kikoku hums beside his ear. "Alluring indeed."

* * *

He's woken an hour later by the rustling of leaves from the wind outside, groggy and his limbs heavy with sleep as he presses further against the rubbery heater snoring at his side, attempting to relish the moment despite knowing that sleep is gone for good for the rest of the night.

The action doesn't deter the idiot's sleep in the slightest, perhaps even makes it better if the way his snoring and drooling increases is any indication.

Law continues to lay there for a few more minutes, inhaling the scent of seasoned meat, rain, and Luffy's own scent that seems to combined all his crews; from Zoro-ya's trademark sword polish and sweat to Carrots' scent of fresh soil. It's when the sound of small footsteps that he somehow manages to hear despite their combined crews snoring in the separate rooms, that he glances up.

It's the small princess.

She's wearing a floral patterned nightgown that seems to swallow her small form while her blonde hair curls at her shoulders, and her brown eyes widen in shock at his gaze.

Law remains with his head cradled on Luffy's shoulder, eyeing her in disinterest while his idiot snores on obliviously.

The princess flushes red, her eyes darting to stare at the grass covered floor in shame.

Luffy stirs, as if he knows that something important is happening around him that he should be a part of. Law presses a kiss against the shorter captain's collarbone in an attempt to soothe him back into peaceful slumber.

Why show such an intimate moment?

Mostly because, Law doesn't need to deal Luffy's disappointed stare in the middle of the night after being woken up and seeing a small princess that clearly thought they would be sleeping separately.

The small princess gazes at them for another moment, before nodding and disappearing through the doorframe taller than her.

Having to make small, lost tribe princesses back down for the insane idiot that charms people by accident, picks his nose, acts like a small child most of the time, and a reckless, unconventional pirate the other times, is... somehow expected of Luffy.

Straw Hat _did_ woo the supposed most beautiful woman in the world, and didn't spare her a second glance.

Law smirks, running a hand through Luffy's hair while listening to the rain and Shachi comment on: " _How would sex between Straw Hat and her even work_?" and Penguin's answer: " _With the way he and Captain go at it, Straw Hat would probably kill her by accident or something._ "

Briefly, he can hear Blackleg-ya's outraged cry, and Nami-ya ordering for those who bet against her to pay up—it seems most of his crew decided that it was a good idea to bet against her, the idiots—while Nico-ya tries to keep Chopper and Carrot in the dark about what the princess was trying to accomplish.

They can be dealt with later, right now he has an idiot to appreciate.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter felt shorter than the others, but I hoped that you enjoyed.
> 
> I just love writing bizarre incidents that I think Luffy gets himself and his crew into, and Law.


End file.
